Chapter 8: The Cruel Tutelage of Pai Mei
Overview Chapter 8: The Cruel Tutelage of Pai Mei is the third chapter in Kill Bill: Vol. 2, and overall the eighth chapter of "Kill Bill". Subtitle The English subtitles up until the final part of the chapter, where Pai Mei and Kiddo are eating rice are as follows: B: Master P: Your mandarin is lousy. It causes my ears discomfort you bray like an ass! You are not to speak unless spoken to. Is it too much to hope you understand cantonese? B: I speak Japanese very well. P: I didn't ask if you speak Japanese. I asked if you understand cantonese. B: A little. P: You are here to learn the mysteries of kung fu, not linguistics. If you don't get me I'll communicate with you like I would a dog, when I yell, when I point, when I beat you with my stick. Bill is your master, is he not? B: Yes he is. P: Your master tells me you're not entirely unschooled. What training do you possess? B: I am proficient in Tiger Crane style and I am more than proficient in the exquisite art of the samurai sword. P: The exquisite art of the samurai sword. Don't make me laugh. Your so called exquisite art, is only fit for Japanese fat heads. Your anger amuses me. Do you believe you are my match? B: No. P: Are you aware I kill at will? B: Yes. P: Is it your wish to die? B: No. P: Then you must be stupid, so stupid. Rise and let me look at your ridiculous face. So my pathetic friend, is there anything that you can do well? Whats the matter, cat got your tongue? Oh yes you speak Japanese, I despise the goddamn Japs. Go to that rack, Remove the sword. Lets see how good you really are. If.. you land a single blow, I'll bow down and call you master. From here you can get an excellent view of my foot. Your swordsmanship is amateur at best, your so called Kung Fu is really quite pathetic. I asked you to demonstrate what you know and you did, not a goddamn thing! Lets see your Tiger Crane match my Eagle's Claw. Like all yankee women, all you can do is order in restaurants and spend a men's money. Excruciating isn't it? B: Yes! P: If it was my wish, I could chop your arm off. B: NO please don't. P: It's my arm now I can do what I please, if you can stop me I suggest you try. B: I can't. P: Because you're helpless? B: Yes! P: Have you ever felt this before? B: No! P: Compared to me, you're as helpless as a worm fighting an eagle? B: Yes! P: That's the begining. Is it your wish to possess this kind of power? B: Yes. P: Your training will begin tomorrow. Since your arm now belongs to me I want it strong, can you do that? B: I can but not that close. P: Then you can't do it. P: What if your enemy is three inches in front of you? What do you do then, curl into a ball, or put your FIST through him? Now begin. P: It is the wood that should fear your hand not the other way around. No wonder you can't do it, You're acquiesce to defeat before you even begin. P: If you want to eat like a dog... You can live and sleep outside like a dog. If you want to live and sleep like a human... ...pick up those sticks. Category:Kill Bill